Being Blind, Is Plain Horrible
by CopperCurrency
Summary: Keyrin is not your ordinary demon. For one she's blind, second she lives and attends school in the human realm, and thirdly, she just took the responsibility of motherhood. Her bestfriend was kidnaped, leaving Key to take care of her 16month old son.
1. Chapter 1

/.:.Being Blind...is Plain Horrible.:./

Before I start off, I would like to say, that Iown none of Yu Yu Hakusho, the plot, or the characters. All that credit goes to the one who created the show, and our famous characters we know and love. No matter how much I wish I could have been the one to come up with them, some things in this world and time you just can't change.

**/.:. CHARACTERS./**

_**-Keyrin Wang-**_

Which...would be you. Lol! Your seventeen and you're an Earth Demon. Your main quiality that sets you apart from everyone else...would be that your blind! You do go to school, your currently in a school for the gifted. However..hehe mischievous smile that just might change. Or not.

_**-Roma De'Vu**_

This would be your best-friend. She is human, and doesn't know 'bout demons. She also happens to be your roommate going on three years. Roma is twenty and is a mother. Her Son is sixteen months old. She has made sure that her son doesn't know who his father is, and continues on calling Key( that would be you) 'Daddy' in front of Lance.

_**-Lance-**_

Is sixteen months old, Roma is his mother. He doesn't know his father. Roma has the fondest wishes that Lance never know who is real father is.

-_**Krace-**_

This would be your CNI dog. He is a wolf ( I have the biggest fetish for wolves. I swear that one day I will own one) and is very protective over you.

Other characters will show up later on in the story, and you will get profiles of them when the time is right.

This would be my very first story I have tried to make successful on Any questions, I would be happy to answer, whether they be 'bout myself, or the story in general. Any suggestive criticism, I will take into account and will benefit from.

Chapter 1

"Mon, twas a long day," you said to know in particular. 'What harm would it do?' you asked yourself. 'It wouldn't hurt anyone to see a blind person speak'n to themself.' A small giggle escaped. The sun was out, and working its UV rays into your skin. 'I wonder what the UV scale is today'.

You walked this walk, which happened to be a very long one, everyday, save for Sunday. School was very important to you. The one thing you promised yourself when you started to live by yourself, was that no matter what, you would never let your condition hold you back.

You were sweating profoundly, your sunglasses were slipping, and you pegged that only fifteen minutes had passed since you left your school, which happens to be several, fifteen in fact, blocks away. 'That means that I have all of twenty minutes left.' You sighed. 'I really need to invent a vehicle that goes by sound only.'

You were just rounding the corner on 30th street, two more to go til you were at the market, when you felt the ground moving. More like shaking with the heavy weight of something, or better yet someone. You didn't hear any cars. It was the time of day when seldom cars drove. Everyone was out-and-about walking, with their close friends, or lovers.

Funny thing was, when you first started to walk home, the streets were packed. Around 28th street was when civilization started to thin out. You hadn't heard any more footsteps on the cement. It was like something was pushing everyone towards the school. Away from 30th and 31st street.

The pounding of whatever it was, was obviously getting closer. The sidewalk was literally shaking now, from being under the pressure of something way to much heavy.

'According to the vibrations, its coming from in-front of me. I'd say somewhere around twenty feet in front of me.'

You stopped where you were. No one was around you. But that didn't mean that someone might not come. It would hurt the people around here, who knew you, and your condition, to see you fighting and not getting hurt. They would become suspicious.

"There he is Kurama! He just 'rounded 30th street!." You heard a males voice. "I sure fox boy can count," another male voice. "Hey you guys, someone is standing in the middle of the sidewalk." Yet another said.

'How many are there?' you wondered getting a sweat drop. 'Anymore going to say anything?'

"Hey! You!" One shouted. You figured it was the one with no brains. Who assumed one couldn't count in today's society. "It's a woman Urameshi." Said the one that pointed you out in the first place.

"I don't care! You in the Sunglasses! Move off the side walk now, or your going to die!" He shouted.

"Real nice way of putting it Yusuke, you probably have the poor girl shaking and unable to move now."A new voice said.

"Hn. The fox would be right once again."

"Hiei, she's not moving, go save her!"

"She can move, its not like she's blind and can't see where she's going."

"Actually-"

"Just move to your right!"

"Fine!" you started to move towards your right. "Not like I needed you to tell me which way to move anyhow." You mumbled to yourself. You started to turn towards your right, and placed an unsure foot forward. You had never strayed from the sidewalk before.

Roma had walked you to your new school for the first couple of months, then you went by yourself one day. She had told you not to go into the street. Not that you would anyhow, you could feel the vibrations from the vehicles.

"Just run girl!" the voice shouted again. "What a tasteful morsel you are. I think I'll keep you." An awful stench rose up, you got a good sniff of it. For how horrible the smell was, you good make a fairly 100 guess that the whoever the people wanted you to run from, was standing right in front of you.

It was took late thought. Yo had already put your foot down, and were pushing your body weight forward. You put your hand out in front of you, to make sure, it you were wrong, that you didn't run straight into one of the lamp posts.

You weren't wrong, was the first thought that came into your mind when your hand pushed up against something warm, something runny. Like a liquid running freely from a wound. You paused. One foot down on the ground, the other in the air, waiting to be placed on the earth.

"Who, and what are you?" You asked. You figured it would better to play along, and just act the blind person. 'Blind person, ha, I make the funniest jokes up,' you thought.

"Your skin is to rough, not soft like a humans." you stated. Whoever it was started to laugh. It was a deep sound that rumbled, you felt it through your hands.

"I would be your worst nightmare." the Thing said.

"Nice pick-up line mon, but twas already used in the movies. Next time what don't you try a new one." The Thing growled, and grabbed your waist. 'Guess it donna like sarcasm.'

"Put her down! Your under arrest! If you put the girl down, and come quietly, I won't have to shoot!" The male name Urameshi said.

"Yeah! What Urameshi said!"

"Idiot." This was starting to get boreing to you. One you hated being carried by anyone. Let alone someone, correction, "something" you didn't know. His hand was a little to high for your liking, and the thing reeked!

"You feel quite good, for a human. I might not eat you after all. I might just save you for desert, for every night when I get lonely. I need a servant that has a good body."

Not only you, but the men blushed at that, and what the Thing was implying. You face got so red, not just from embarrassment, but from anger as well, your mouth lashed out at the one named Urameshi.

"If this is going to take any longer, I implore you to shoot the damn thing that is holding me. T'wouldn't hurt him half as much as I am 'bout to!" You shouted.

"Feisty too. I like that." You felt the Thing's arm move upward, bringing you up as well. "Och, ever hear of breath mints mon?" You asked. "For you I will." He said, and then licked your neck. "Ugh! I'll be in the shower for a week, the stench will still stay with me! Put me down now! Or I'll shoot!" The Thing started to laugh.

"You, a woman who can't see what's in front of her, let alone find the target." He started to laugh again. "Shoot Or I will, where ever you are Urameshi!"

"Very well!" Urameshi said and shouted, "Spirit gun!"

"Yusuke no! You'll hurt the girl!"

The thing threw you to your left, making you crash into the wall of some building. You slid down on your butt, your head was spinning. You swore, if you could see, you would probably see ducks. No ducks with hats on, and playing violins.

Something exploded, and crashed into the wall right next to you. "I'm not even gonna ask." You told yourself.

You started to stand when you heard the footsteps of the men coming towards you. You were using the wall as something to help you regain your balance, when one of the men grabbed your shirt and pulled you up themselves.

"Are you stupid or something?" He shouted. "When I told you to run, I meant for you to run you dolt! How hard is to comprehend something that your taught in like the second grade!" He shouted.

"For your information-"

"You put her down right this minute!" Everyone turned save for yourself at the new voice. You smiled to yourself, Roma could be very intimidating at times.

"Excuse me miss, but you have no business here, why don't I walk you to the next block. An investigation is going on right at the moment, and this young lady seems to have gotten herself caught in the middle of it." One of them tried to say.

"No I won't! You put her down right this minute. And you'll stop yelling at her!"

"Ma'am, incase you haven't noticed, she should have run when I told her too. The person was going to hurt her."

"You told her to run when she couldn't!" Roma shouted right back at Urameshi.

"What you mean" asked another dumb one.

"Roma, leave, I can take care of this. Lance is waiting for you."

"Oh Keyrin, shut-up for once." She smiled. "Why don't you take her glasses off you dumb-"

"Language Roma, Language!" You shouted.

"Fine, you idiot! You'll see that she's blind!"

Everyone turned to look at you. You felt one of the man hands holding you loosen. Next thing you knew, the sun was shining in your blurry white eyes.

"My God," The man said. "She is blind."

"So much for her not being blind" Kuwabara shot at Hiei, who return blushed.

"Now that we have all officially decided that I am actually blind," you said in an angered voice. "Would you mind letting me go? Your going to wrinkle my shirt, and then Roma's going to be mad at having to iron it twice in one day."

Yusuke let go of you, you jerked your shirt up and straightened it, while brushing any dirt that might have gotten on it. Then you held out your hand. Forgetting that Yusuke was right in front of you, your hand slapped his chest. "Sorry." You said out of habit.

"Don't worry, miss. I believe its us who owes the apology." Came a voice from the right.

A hand caught yours a shook it. Yusuke Urameshi, that over there is Kurama, Kuwabara is the one with the orange hair-"

You lifted an eyebrow. "Orange, I believe that's a new color for the blind." You said in sarcasm.

Yusuke grimaced. "Sorry. Kuwabara is to your left, and Hiei is right beside Kurama." Again you lifted your eyebrow.

"To your right Key." Roma said. "Thank you Roma. Now," You said turning right, hoping you were talking to the one with your glasses, whoever took them. "I put my hand out for my glasses. Not a handshake. I would like them back."

"To your left a little Key." You turned all the way left. Your hand still held out.

Someone sighed. "I'm assuming, by whomever sighed, I went to far left." You felt a hand on your shoulder, pulling you to the right, and then stopping you. "Yusuke?" You asked. "Yes, that would be me, and I'm the one with your glasses. I do apologize. I had no clue. I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry 'bout it." You said when you had your glasses in your hand. You put them on and put both hands in front of you. "Roma, say something so I know what direction to walk in." "This way Key," She said while grabbing your arm. "Where's Lance?" You asked. "Home, with the babysitter. I asked her to watch him while I went looking for you."

"Thank you for coming. Now can we please go home. I think I have had far to much excitement for one day."

The boys watched you walked away, Roma holding your arm and guiding you. "Now I feel bad guys." Yusuke said.

"You should. You picked on a blind person, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted. "I told you all your mis-doings and picking on the gifted people were going to come back on day and bite you in your butt. But did you listen, noooo, you just had to keep picking on the helpless people."

"Shuddup! I don't wanna hear it."

"What do you plan on doing to make it up to her?" Kurama asked.

"We'll I thought we could walk her to school a couple days, make sure everything is going to be okay with her. Plus she might not of saw, but she heard me kill a demon. Koenma will eventually want to see her. We'll run it by him."

"Good idea. I felt something different with her," Hiei commented.

"Like what?" They all asked. "I don't know. Just something different."

"He better have not called me helpless Roma, he better not have." Roma just laughed. "You have to good of ears at time Key. Now come on, Lance is waiting to see you. I told him his Daddy would be home soon to give him his bath and read him a story."

You smiled. You couldn't help it. "I still don't see why you insist upon calling me the babe's father, when I'm clearly a female."

"That's simple. I'm his mom, and he needs a father. You're the only one I trust with the position, and since we'll be with you the rest of our lives, your family." She said while pinching your cheek.

"Hey cut it out already" You said while the both of you were laughing.

/.:. End Chapter 1.:./

So what did you all think. It was my first time writing a new series on the computer, well the begining of a new series anyways, without first writing it on paper. So tell me what you think, and what you like. It'll get more interesting in the second chapter. I didn't have a lot of time to type tonight. Babushka ( my grandmother) wants me off as fast as I can get off.


	2. Chapter 2

/.:.Being Blind, Is Plain Horrible.:./

Well, I hope you all liked it and send me some reviews. This would be my second Yu Yu Hakusho story I have written. The other is on Quizilla. Hidden Beneath the Surface. So, "im looking forward to everyone's thoughts, and intakes on the first chapter.

Here we go!

Chapter 2

The Guys have just entered a room, more like an office. In the middle was a deck, with a computer, pens, stamps, and tons of papers on it. The deck was a deep mahogany color, it looked to be very expensive. There was a window off to the left upon entering the room, to the left from the desk.

There was two doors behind the desk. One was to the left, the other to the right. One would assume the left door led to a bedroom, the other, well that was up for the imagination to roam and figure out.

In three corners there were plants, to make the room seem more comfortable to live and work in everyday. As the four males started to walk in, they heard someone screaming.

"George! Get me that file now! I want a picture of that girl and profile! And where is my donut!"

"Its coming sir. I have to go and get it. I thought you wanted the file first."

"I want my donut as well. And George, make sure it strawberry! If I get any other kind, I won't be to happy!"

"Yes sir, I'll get on it right away sir." Yusuke was laughing to hard, he fell. Kuwabara had a horrible expression on his face. Hiei, said the famous "Hn." And walked into the room. Kurama looked shocked that the man in the room sounded so selfish at the moment.

"Well Baby breath, I believe you finally showed Kurama just how selfish you really are." Yusuke said while walking into the room. Still laughing.

"I have been up and running around like a mad man, trying to figure out who some woman is. I haven't eaten anything all morning, and I still haven't got the image of the woman yet!" The baby said this last part a little louder. Hoping the one named George would hear it.

He did. "Its coming sir, the data base is picking her up. She's a human."

The baby sighed. "Just what I didn't need. Bad information to officially start the day off." He shook his head.

"Um Koenma, sir, would you mind telling us what exactly is wrong?" Kurama asked. Koenma, the baby looked up. "You want to know what is wrong, very well. I'll tell you what is wrong!" He shouted.

"I have a human on my hands that just took a picture of some demons killing a human! A human I might add, that happens to be the prime minister that links the Makai with the Ningenkai! The Demons are after her, and I don't know who she is, where she lives, or what she properly looks like."

He took a breath. "All I have is that she seems young, has brown hair, and can run like the wind!"

"Then how do you know that the image the data base has found is her?" They asked. Koenma took another breath.

"She was hurt, one of her hands. Some of her blood was left at the scene. We took it, analyzed it, and have come up with the match. As George says, she's human."

"George may we have that picture put up on the T.V. So we can see who it is?" Kurama asked politely.

"Of course. As soon as I get it up."

"Thank you George." Kurama said and smiled.

"Now, what did you all come here for. I didn't expect you back for a little while longer." Koenma said. "Did you capture the demon who was running through town?"

"Well you see, about that demon. We ran into some unexpected trouble." Yusuke started off.

Which of course threw Koenma into another fit. "I told you I wanted him here, so I could punish him. How hard is it to understand something like that. You learn to listen in the second grade!" He shouted.

Kuwabara, and the rest of them started to laugh at Yusuke, who just blushed

"What is so funny?" Koenma asked.

"Well you see sir, the trouble Yusuke was talking about, the demon grabbed a girl on the sidewalk. We all told her to run, Yusuke I believe said after it was ll done and over with. No I apologize, shouted at the poor girl, "That its not hard to comprehend something like run! You are taught it in the second grade!" I believe were close to his words." Kurama laughed.

"And why didn't she run. I normal humans instinct is to run when they see something that their mind connects with the word demon."

"It turns out, the girl, whom Urameshi yelled at Koenma, was blind." Kuwabara said in disgust. "I tried to tell him that picking on people like that would bite him in the butt later."

"Was the girl alright?" Koenma asked.

"Yes of course she was. I'm the only one who felt bad cause I yelled at her. Her friend showed up and took her home. We came back her to ask what you wanted us to do with her?"

Koenma had a blank look on his face.

Yusuke sighed. "She might not have seen me kill the demon, but she _heard_ me kill him. The demon crashed right beside her on the wall when I shot him."

A look of understanding crossed Koenma's face. "Well, um...well this is new. Why don't we let her be for a while, and see what she does, of if she talks to anyone about what happened. Get me a picture, a name, and where she lives too."

"Her name is Keyrin, she goes to the gifted school somewhere around 20th street, she lives past the market. She's also blind." Hiei stated. "I don't think we'll have any problems watching her."

"Keyrin?" Koenma asked. "Did she have a tattoo of a Key? Did you see it?" He hurriedly asked. "What about one on her upper arm, it has a lot of Celtic symbols and goes all away around her muscle. It looks like an arm band, but it's a tattoo. Or the one on the back of her neck? Was her hair up?"

"Slow down Koenma. We didn't see any tattoos on the girl. She had a long sleeve shirt on, her hair was down. All we saw was her eyes. They were a blurry white. Do you know her?"

"If it's the Keyrin I think it is, yes. Not many people have that name. I've only heard of one, and I haven't seen her in many years. Your going to be watching her. See if she has those tattoos I told you about. I'll give you a copy of everyone of them. If it is her, bring her to me."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because, her father has been looking for her for many years now, and its time for you all to have a new teammate."

"But-but she's blind." Yusuke stuttered.

"And? Just because she's blind doesn't mean anything. She has the best arm anyone has every seen! In the Makai she goes by Crusade. You have to see her at her work to fully appreciate her."

"So when would you like us to bring her in?" Kurama asked. "When ever you see and make sure she has those tattoos. After that I don't care when, but not til you make sure. If its her, she'll know who you all are. Give her time, try making friends with her. She's one Allie you want, and one enemy you don't."

* * *

"Watch your step Keyrin, we're going up the stairs now." Roma said. "Thank you." You said tightly.

"Keyrin, what's wrong?" You weren't going to say anything. You knew she was only trying to help you. But it was annoying you now. She had held your arm the entire way home, and telling you what was in from of you every step you took.

"Keyrin?" Roma asked again. 'That does it. No more.'

"Look Roma!" You snapped. "Look at me!" She stopped, and turned. "Look at how your treating me!" You shouted. Some of the people in the building were coming out of their rooms to figure out what was causing so much commotion.

"Keyrin, people are watching. We only have a little more ways to go, then we're at our room."

"You think I don't know that!" you shouted again. "I know what step I'm on Roma. I know what room I'm by, and I know how many more steps we have til our floor and our room. I've counted them! Everyday I've walked them I've counted them!"

"Key, calm down, I'm only trying to help. You worry me sometimes."

You sighed, and leaned on the wall. "I know." You said. "I apologize. Its just, you have held my arm since we started walking home, told me where my feet are going, what I'm passing, and telling me what foot to put forward first!"

"I'm not a baby Roma. Please don't treat me like one. I know what foot to put forward first believe it or not. Your treating me like I don't know what I'm doing! You know I hate that."

"I'm sorry. You had me worried that you weren't coming back home, being late. I freaked out. You know how much me and Lance need you. How much you mean to us."

"Are you all right deary?" An old woman asked.

"Are you talking to me Mrs. Clott?" You asked.

"Why of course dear. Your all bruised up, and your shirt is all wrinkled. Roma's going to have to iron that right away, or it'll be like that forever." She went on. "And your bleeding on your arm. Haven't been watching where your walking I see." She said.

You smiled at the old woman. As annoying as she could be, you wouldn't be able to start each day without her ragging on you, and making sure you didn't forget anything. And her jokes about watching where you were walking.

"I fell again. I keep promising myself, twould be easier to invent a car that takes me everywhere my voice active." You smiled. Don't mind us everyone. I'm a little grumpy this afternoon. I had some guys pick on me and being blind. I'm a little upset tis all."

"Don't you let them bother you girl," An older man said from the right. "They don't know anything. Kid these days, picking on the helpless and blind." He said. You assumed it was Mr. Reninbol. He was one neighbor you didn't like. As much as you didn't let most comments get to you about being blind, some did. And you hated being called helpless.

Roma saw this and made an attempt to getting you up the stairs faster. "It was all nice talking to you, however my motherly instinct tells me my son is crying. Its time for his bath and bedtime story. He's been waiting for Key to get home. You'll have to excuse us." She smiled. "Come on Key. He's calling for you." You laughed and started back up the stairs again.

"Come and visit sometime Key dear! You can tell me how school is going! And I'll bake you some oatmeal cookies, your favorite!" Mrs. Clott yelled. "Will do ma'am." You said and concentrated on counting steps.

About five minutes later you stopped. "Finally made it." You said. Roma smiled and opened the door.

You felt the earth vibrations and knew Lance was running towards the door. "Better get ready," You told Roma. "Here he comes. You catch him this time. I'm to tired." Roma started to laugh when a little boy jumped up into your arms.

"Daddy! Your home!" He shouted while you fell backwards. "It would appear that I am."

"I'm sorry key, he's just to fast sometimes." Roma laughed and help you help. "Come on Lance, give her a minute to catch her breath."

"Story time!" He yelled. You smiled. "'fraid not little one. It times for a bath. I need one desperately. And I hear so do you." Lance smiled and grabbed your hand. Placing it on his mouth. "See daddy, I'm smiling. I'm not going to argue 'bout baff 'night." The boy said proudly.

"I see not." You said grabbing his hand, placing it on your mouth like he did. "I too am smiling." Lance got up and ran into the room. "I have to get clothes, and towel." he was screaming as he went. You chuckled to your self.

"I wonder where he gets that from?" you asked. "Gee, I wonder." Roma replied. You just burst out laughing. "Guess I had better go get ready, he's taking a bath with me tonight."

Roma laughed. "Don't worry Key, when you have your own kids, you'll already have all the experience you need." She said to your back.

You just waved your hand over your head turning into the kitchen. "My Lady, your late." A women said.

"It would seem so. I fell again. Sorry to worry and keep you extra." You said to the babysitter. She smiled. I do not mind. Lance was very worried though. He thought you weren't going to come home tonight like the other night. I have already made dinner, if you don't mind, I would like to go home to my own children now."

"Lisa," You smiled. "Thank you for telling me what worry the boy. And once again, I'll tell you, you are more than welcome to bring your children over here when we are gone. It would give all the kids time to play together. We wouldn't mind."

"Thank you again my Lady, and once again I will tell you, I will think upon it. Where in your dog? He hasn't been around all day?"

"You laughed. He's at the doctors. He bit another person, they had to go through all the legalities once again."

"I shall see you all again tomorrow?" Lisa asked.

"No, thank you anyhow though. Tomorrow Key will be taking Lance to school with her." Roma said.

You simply lifted an eyebrow. "I will?" You asked. "Yes you will." Roma said in a tight voice. You frowned. "Then it seems you have a day off tomorrow Lisa. Enjoy it with your kids and husband."

"Thank you again" she said and left. When the door closed, you turned around to where Roma was standing. "Should I be worried?" You asked.

"I don't know." She said and started to cry. "Mommy, is something wrong?" Lance asked.

"No baby, go get ready for your bath, your taking one with Daddy tonight." She said. Lance smiled and ran to the bathroom.

"Roma?" You asked.

"Something happened today Key. I was taking a couple a pictures, and I saw something horrible."

Your heart started to race faster. "What did you see?"

"I saw some ugly creature kill a man. I took the picture and ran. There was a couple of them, they ran after me, but I took a couple of shortcuts from that lead from downtown to here."

Your face got red.. "Dammit, how many times have I told you not to take pictures in that part of town? I worry about you as well you know."

"I know. But the job took me down there today. I got a couple of nice takes and was going to leave when I walked down the wrong alley and saw that thing kill that poor man."

You walked over to her and touched her cheek. You could feel the tears coming down. "Don't worry. I'll protect you and Lance. I swore I would three years ago, and when Lance came part of them family. Nothings going to happen to you or him. Why don't both of you come to school with me tomorrow?" You asked.

"I can't. I have a new job lined up. Its big bucks Key."

"You know you don't have to work, I have money to support all of us."

"I know, but we're a family. We all have to work and make it work." You laughed. "That reminds me, I have to work with the boy and the bath right now. I'll be out in half an hour. Why don't you go cook us something?" You said.

"Lisa already cooked though?" Roma said.

"I know. I like your food better." You smiled and disappeared into the bath room. Roma heard laughing and screaming from Lance.

"Alright mon! We're going in!" You heard Key yell and Lance laugh more.

'I have no clue what I would do without her.' you thought.

You walked into the kitchen and started on desert. You knew Key loved Hot chocolate and sugar cookies. Her favorite. "Mrs. Clott doesn't know what she's talking about half the time. Key hates oatmeal cookies." You said to yourself. You were baking in the kitchen listening to Key and Lance laughing, when the doorbell rang.

"Ill get it" You yelled.

"Your gonna half to! We're busy taking over the oncoming pirate ship!" Key yelled. "You laughed to yourself.

You opened the door, and were shocked to see the men you saw earlier harassing Key. Your face turned cold all of a sudden. What did they want with her.

"What do you want?" You asked coldly.

"I know we made a bad impression earlier, we want to make it up to you and your friend. The blind one." The black head, Yusuke said. "She has a name. Its Keyrin. You can either use it or leave." You said.

"He didn't mean it how he said it ma'am." The red head, Kurama said. "Yusuke is a little to insensitive at time." He laughed.

"Then he should let you do the talking and keep his mouth shut!" You snapped.

"About time someone told him" The orange haired, Kuwabara said.

"Hn. You should also follow her advise baka." Hiei said. The one with gravity defying hair.

"Whatever. Is she home? I would like to apologize to her again. I actually felt bad."

"What a wonder." You said sarcastically. "Come in. She'll be out in a minute. The living room is straight ahead." You said while letting them in. 'It might be good, Key could use some friends, other than me' you thought.

"May we sit down miss?" Kurama asked. "Yes of course. And my names is Roma." You said and smiled. 'Might as well try to be nice to them.'

"When is Keyrin coming again? Did she go out again?" Yusuke asked.

"No, she and Lance we'll be out in a minute. They're taking a bath." As if on cue, a big splash came from the bathroom, and a scream. "Watch it Lance. There coming, to starboard! Run, we need speed!" "Wrong way Daddy! The other way!" Lance shouted. "Swim for yer life mon!"

You laughed you couldn't help it. "You pirated in there better not be getting the floor soaked!" All splashing stopped. "Um..be very quiet Lance. I can take care of this." everyone heard Key say.

"Why, I see a damsel in stress" She shouted. Everyone started to laugh silently. "Ah, we're on dry land now, I assure you Madam!" Lance started to laugh. "Do you think mommy believed us?" He asked. "Course she did. You just have to know how to work her the right way son." you said while laughing.

"Work me the right way huh?" Roma yelled loud enough so you could hear her. Both of you sunk deeper in the water. "We'll be out in a moment. And the bath room will be dry!" You said.Lance smiled at you. "I think Mommy won that one" he said. Everyone heard from inthe living room. "I let her win. Come on, time to scrub."

Roma started to laugh harder. "Can I get any of you drinks while you wait for Key?" She asked. "That would be nice, but we don't want to intrude." Kurama said. "Speak for yourself Kurama, I'm thirsty." Kurama looked ashamed of Yusukes manners.

"Don't worry, I'll get everyone something. Hope you all like hot coco, I just made some." Roma said and disappeared into the kitchen, coming out a minute later with a tray of cups and a pot of hot coco.

"Thank you." Roma had just gave everyone their cups when Lance shot out from the bath room, butt naked, and ran right to him mom. Everyone blushed. "Sorry." She said. Kurama smiled.

"Mommy, mommy, daddy and me played pirates, and we won! Did you hear the big splash?" He asked. "Right when we got in?"

"Of course, I'll be cleaning the bathroom later to get all the water up from you too."

Lance smiled.

"Already done love." You said while coming out of the bathroom. A pair of sweat pants on and a white tank top. Your hair was pulled up into a high pont tail, your feet bare. "Now where would be me prize?" You asked while walking around the room. You didn't have your glasses on, so everyone saw your eyes once again. And the big smile on your face.

"Key?"

"Its seemsme loot actually grew legs and walked, more like ran off the ship before we even docked." You said while laughing. "Now where did he go. I know he ran out her without any clothes on, I found them where I left them." You told Roma.

"Daddy! I'm right over here!" Lance said and grabbing your had. "Time to get dressed little pirate." You said while dressing him. "All done" you said and ruffled his hair. "Dinner time!" He shouted.

"It seems we have guests Lance" Everyone looked up at you with shocked expressions on their faces. Even Hiei's face held one. "Are you going to ask them if they would like to attend dinner with us?"

Lance turned around right at the kitchen door. "Would you all like to have dinner with me, mommy and daddy?" He asked.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm hungry?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

"We would love to have dinner with you tonight." Kurama said. "I'll help set the table."

You smiled. 'At least Koenma has detectives that have manners' you thought. And walked towards the kitchen as well. Touching the wall every now and then, to make sure you were headed in the right direction.

/.:.End Chapter 2.:./

Hope you all liked it, you even ,met some new neighbors. Oh, and if yu think that there are spelling errors when Keyrin talks, that would be because she's Scottish. Well at least that's where she was born in my story.


	3. Chapter 3

/.:.Being Blind, is Plain Horrible.:./

I would love to thank and for their reviews and for their taking the time to review. Now I realized when I started this, and wrote the summary, I didn't give set pairings. I apologize. I'm a really big fan of Hiei, and that's who I'm leaning towards, however...plans might change.

There is going to be a new character in this chapter.

name. 19

race.:.. You'll find out. :)

Other.:. He attends your school for the gifted.

Chapter 3

The first thought through your mind when you first sensed their spirit energy was 'what were they doing here?'. Second thought was self-conscious. That you should put your glasses on, and put a long sleeve shirt on. Some people knew who you were that were humans. And two of those males were demons.

Well one was any ways. The other was at least part demon. Then of course Lance just had to run out of the bathroom without any clothes on. You had wanted to talk to Roma concerning the pictures she took. 'Plans always seem to change around here.' you thought.

Now you had unexpected guests, and the whole building would be up sooner or later. To see what was going on.

"Where are the plates?" One of them asked.

"Why?" you asked in return.

"I would be honored if you let me help you set the table." You raised your eyebrow. A habit, more a trademark of yours.

"Your our guest, and would be honored to set the table?" You said.

"Daddy, isn't that backwards?" Lance asked.

"Yes it is. You're the guests, go and sit down. We'll serve you, and set the table."

"But-" You smiled.

"You're the polite one, Kurama. Correct?"

Kurama blushed and nodded, then remembered you couldn't see. "Yes, I'm Kurama." Everyone stopped what they were doing, to watch Kurama and you. Usually Kurama had finesse and wouldn't blush around girls that much. That would give them too much of a hint to keep bugging him.

"You might be polite, however when you are a quest in my home, twouldn't be right to make you work for your food, mon." You put up a hand before he could speak again. A human trait you found out that they all abided, even some demons.

"Shut-up, sit down and wait for dinner to be served. Or you'll leave me no choice but to pick you up and sit you down myself. And I might miss the chair, where you won't."

Lance giggled. "Can I sit down too daddy?"

You smiled. "No you can't. And before you start to pout, they are our guests, its time for you to learn how to be a hostess. One day you'll be holding your own party and need to know how to conduct such an event. Now go and ask your mother for the silverware to set the table."

"Okay."

Yusuke was quiet for a minute. "How did you know he was going to pout if your blind?"he asked. You laughed while Kurama quickly apologized for him.

"I've lived with him since he was born. I know how the brat works." you smiled.

"But I'm a good brat, aren't I daddy?" Lance asked. His eyes looking cautious.

"Of course." you replied.

"Key, I moved the plates again. They're in the fourth cabinet now. On the left." Roma said. "Mon, you're the only woman on this planet that moves stuff so much. You just canna keep something where it is for six months can you? I hate to see your room Lance. Your ma was probably in there. You dinna touch mine, did you?" You asked, agitation could be heard in your voice. "Of course not. You have everything organized in there. I didn't want to mess anything up."

"Glad that's cleared," You said and let out the breath you were holding. Roma was one woman you didn't want to get on the bad side of. She would take out her revenge by cleaning your room. She had once, and you went to school with a pair of pink pants on, with an orange shirt. Something you never wanted to repeat again.

She cleaned far to much. Constantly moving stuff around so no one could find anything. And she was always re-labeling everything for you. Roma even labeled every food can in the house for you. All you had to do was trace your fingers over the label and you would know what you were holding.

She did that with the shampoo in your bathroom, the conditioner, soap, body wash, closets, dressers. Everything in the house was literally labeled. Roma even customized your paper, labeling the lines, and outlining them for you, so you could write like all the other kids in school could. With Roma's papers, you could write and not go everywhere over the paper.

She made it so you could continue to do what you loved so much, write. You seriously didn't know what you would do without her. Being blind held many things out of reach, and you continuously tried to reach for them.

At school, you were the only one there blind. All the other students were either to smart to go to a normal school, or weren't smart enough to go to a regular school. The government decided to combine the too of those classes into one school.

Something about saving money and being the only district that offered a school for the gifted. When you had first attended the school they put you in a class for those that would never learn anything, they wouldn't go anywhere in the world, being that they didn't have a brain, of weren't fully developed.

They soon found out that you were above average, and then above genius. Now you were in a class that held a tight curriculum and was above AP. Only seven were in the class total. You were the seventh addition since two years ago. No one new had come yet.

That was another thing. Your books were labeled. Even the words inside were. "For the Blind" Is what all the teachers had called them. The school special ordered all your book over vacations, and two weeks in advance before teachers gave away the assignment.

Which of course thinking 'bout school led to another thought. You needed Roma's help tonight with your homework. You were excellent in literature and science and history. Math however, was a totally different concept to you. It was like visiting a new planet every time you went to school. You weren't stupid in math, quite the opposite. You were fairly intelligent in the subject, just when it came to the tests your teacher gave you, you panicked.

A friend of your at school, Colin, was trying to break you of the habit in math. In all your other subjects you didn't have a problem, it was just math. Also, you never really liked the subject. You always found something you didn't like 'bout it.

"Och, Roma I just remembered something." You said as you headed towards the left side of the room. Towards the cabinet with the dishes. You placed your hands on the cabinets, and skimmed your fingers over the labels.

"What's that?" Roma asked looking up from the stove. "I need your help tonight with my homework." You simply stated. Like you needed help with anything else. Roma started to laugh.

"Math I presume?" You sighed. "Yeah, math. Ha!" You shouted. "I found them." You said and took out seven plates. Roma just smiled.

"Colin couldn't help tonight?" Roma asked with a smirk on her face. You of course just blushed.

"If your implying woman-"

Roma laughed. "I wish you could see your face Key. Its so red!" Your mouth dropped open. "I donna blush." You stated and turned in the wrong direction.

"Key, your going the wrong way." She said.

You turned towards her voice, mouth tight. You started to walk towards what you hoped was the table. "Where am I? Or who am I by?" Yo asked. Mouth still tight. You hated when you couldn't find your way in your own home.

"By me, Yusuke."

"Good, take these and pass them around. I have to go and get extra chairs."

"I'll help you with those, and don't tell me to shut-up this time." Kurama said. "You can't possible carry those and not bump in a wall on the way back. "

"Quite the contrary, I know exactly where they are. In my room." You said and walked away leaving Kurama standing there.

"You have o forgive her," Roma said. "Usually she's really sweet and doesn't care about comments made on her blindness."

"How did she become blind?" Yusuke asked. Roma opened her mouth to tell them it was none of there business, but you beat her to it.

"It donna concern you how I came to be blind. What does concern you, is the food on the counter. Dinner I suspect will be done in a few minutes. Correct Roma?" You asked coming into the kitchen carrying two chairs.

"In just a minute. Where's the other chair?" She asked.

"I have no idea. You moved it."

Roma laughed nervously. "I seriously don't remember moving it. Why would I move it, I didn't need to."

"Can it Roma. Your caught, brown handed. Twas in my room last time I checked. Where'd you put it?" You asked. "I honestly don't remember."

You turned around and headed back in the direction on your room. "Shall I go help her?" Kurama asked. "That would be a big help, or will be waiting for forever. Key's very stubborn by nature." Roma sighed.

"I'll help her." Kuwabara said. "Nice try idiot, but Kurama beat you to it." Yusuke winked at Kurama. "Go help her Kurama, since your so polite." Yusuke mocked. Hiei hit him upside the head.

"Thank you Hiei." Kurama said and headed in the direction you did.

* * *

On the way to your room, Kurama took the opportunity to look at your apartment. He saw pictures of Roma and Lance hanging up everywhere, and you and lance, then all three of you. You were always smiling in your pictures. As was Lance and Roma.

The three of you really looked like a family. There was still a couple of things even he didn't understand though. Like why Lance called Keyrin 'daddy'. He knew now that the girl was who Koenma suspected. Upon entering the apartment, kurama had spotted pictures of Key and saw the tattoos.

And when he saw Keyrin in person, wearing a muscle shirt, saw the tattoos for himself. Some were in Celtic, others were in Gaelic, and one was a mixture of both languages. Most were Gaelic. 'Just like her accent' Kurama thought.

Nothing to be suspicious of. However, some people were never what they seemed to be on the outside. The Apartment was very neat. Keyrin had said Roma moves everything around to much. An excessive cleaner.

It wasn't long before Kurama saw the opened door, and heard rummaging around from within. He opened the door and saw it was neat, labels everywhere, same as throughout the house. Keyrins room was in all kinds of blues and purples.

Kurama turned around taking it all in. The colors were beautiful. It was so calm in this room. Kurama could just feel the tranquility coming in beams at him. She had her bed facing the window. Up against the right wall.

Her dresser was on the wall by the door coming in, the closet was next to the dresser. Her bathroom was located by the corner next to her bed. Kurama could see the tile was also in blues and purples. Her desk with a computer was located next to the bathroom door.

Her entire wall by the closet was full of shelves with books, and on top of that was a stereo system. On the ceiling was a mural of the Earth, inclosed in the hand of a demon, with white eyes and a gun in the other hand. Sword was in its sheath at on her hip. There was a wolf standing next to her. Kurama could see Gaelic writing all over the Mural.

He stepped into the room a little bit further, to study the painting. He looked carefully at the hand of the demon. It was all words. He looked at the painting again and saw the entire figure, wolf, and earth was all painting in different colored ink, but in words.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Its completely painted in my language, Gaelic." Keyrin said coming out of the bathroom, leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

* * *

Keyrin had heard Kurama come in, and sensed him faster. He gave the same reaction everyone did when they saw the mural. It was such a pity no one would believe her if she told them the truth of who painted it.

Her.

Every year when she was granted the sight, she would paint more to it. It was still far from finished. She sighed at looked towards her ceiling, she might not be able to see it, but she knew exactly what it looked liked.

She had spent more than twenty years painting it, and still it wasn't finished. She smiled. A couple more years and it would be.

"And its not finished yet."

"Who painted it?" Kurama asked.

She couldn't believe she had even told him so much already. She would normally hurt anyone who dared to enter her room. Lance and Roma were different, even Colin was. She trusted them. Someone new however, was totally different and out of the question.

"You would never believe me even if I told you. Come on, I think I know where the chair is." You said and headed towards Romas room. Kurama in hot pursuit. "You might be surprised Keyrin. I believe a lot that no one thinks."

You laughed. "A reincarnated demon would." You said and walked into Romas room, leaving a very stunned Kurama in the hallway. You got the chair and walked out, bumping right into Kuramas chest. "Och. You moved."

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid you know." You said and pushed past him. "I never said you were stupid Keyrin. You're a very smart half demon yourself." You stopped dead. Clenching your fists together you spun around.

"If you ever mention my secret to Roma and Lance, I'll kill you." Hiei rounded the corner in time to hear you.

"Hn. It would appear we have the right girl fox."

"All Koenma had to say was that he needed me. He didn't have to send his pathetic spirit detective after me." "I meant what I said Kurama. Donna take my blindness as a weakness, I'm much stronger than what I appear to be. If you leak one word to Roma 'bout demons, I'll slice your throat. Yours to Hiei. She donna need to be exposed to that part of life. She has a son to raise."

"You needn't worry about that Keyrin. We all see how much you care for her and Lance. We just want to get to know you better." You lifted your eyebrow.

"How did you get your tattoos?" Hiei asked. "Wouldna you like to know fire twin." You smiled and pushed pass him as well.

Hiei just gaped as you went back into the kitchen. "She-she-she." he turned to Kurama. Kurama just chuckled. It was a sight to see Hiei stutter. "Don't worry Hiei. No one will find out." Kurama said and headed back to the kitchen as well.

Hiei however was upset now. 'How did the woman know I was a twin. It's not something I just broadcast everywhere I go' He thought as he came back into the kitchen.

"Dinner is served everyone. Hiei, Roma made you your plate, she thought you got lost finding Kurama and me." You said and smirked.

"Hn." Hiei said and sat in his seat.


End file.
